


Мельничные огни

by Johanna_d, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Мельничные огни"





	Мельничные огни

Мастер вспоминает треск взрывающихся шутих и вспышки фейерверков. Он долгое время не помнил их и еще более долгое время не видел. Уже сколько лет Новый год для него — это мучительная резь и ломота в каждом суставе, слабость, похожая на дразнящуюся злобную маску, почти такую же отвратительную, как лицо Жнеца. И кровь, которую вместе с жизнью надо выбить из молодого, яростно сопротивляющегося тела, превозмогая свое бессилие и боль.   
  
И вот вокруг вспыхивают огни и трещат рушащиеся балки. Последний фейерверк, устроенный в честь умирающего Мастера вырвавшимися из-под его власти учениками. Следующий Новый год они встретят, чокаясь кружками, полными пенящегося пива, возле разукрашенных елок, в компании хохочущих румяных девчонок, как они с Ирко когда-то встречали. Если, конечно, продержатся год без магии.   
  
Мастер кривит губы, презрительно посмеиваясь над собственной слабостью. Не стоит утешать себя жалкими мстительными мыслишками. Кто-кто, а эти продержатся. Разве он бы других к себе набрал?   
  
Его собственных сил теперь должно хватить на то, чтобы выпрямиться и поднять голову. Вот так, словно дым не разъедает горло, а старческая немощь не разламывает спину. Чтобы Жнец, фигура которого уже видна за колышущейся темной завесой, видел: ему не боятся взглянуть в лицо.   
  
Если, конечно, можно так назвать этот уродливый череп, выглядывающий из-под капюшона. Он все ближе, и Мастер не пытается скрыть брезгливого равнодушия. У него было достаточно лет, чтобы понять: однажды они встретятся именно так.   
  
А может, он с самого начала был к этому готов. Многое ли потеряешь после того, как зарядишь золотой пуговицей мушкет.   
  
Жнец делает еще один шаг, еще... Дым такой густой, что кажется, будто из него соткано черное одеяние вестника смерти. Мастер стоит, заложив руки за спину, и наклоняет голову, вглядываясь под капюшон.   
  
И шатается, когда жесткие пальцы, вдавившиеся в плечо, отпихивают его назад. Жнец останавливается, сбитый с толку, и смотрит на темную тень, вставшую перед ним.   
  
Лышко, на плечах которого все еще болтается черный плащ от воронова обличья, стоит рядом с Мастером. Глаза прищурены, как у лисы, заметившей щель в стене курятника. Такими глазами только беду высматривать. Знать бы еще, чью на этот раз.   
  
Лышко смотрит на Жнеца, облизывает пересохшие от жара губы и произносит:   
  
— Отпусти моего хозяина.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Мельничные огни"


End file.
